¿Plumas?
by Luneth Gray
Summary: Loki simplemente tomaba las cosas... el nunca había tenido que pedirlas o peor aun tener que suplicar para obtener algo, sin embargo con Natasha las cosas nunca eran igual./Oneshot/Blackfrost


**Solamente un corto oneshot que tenia en mente...**

**Rated T para evitar problemas hahaha**

**Pareja: LokixNatasha**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, lastima... ¿quien no quisiera un Loki? yo si :D :D**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**¿Plumas?**

Loki despertó... la inminente oscuridad llenando sus sentidos, ¿qué rayos había sucedido? Casi no recordaba los eventos de no hace mucho tiempo, recordaba haberse levantado ese día muy temprano, había ido a SHIELD como cualquier otro día normal, había realizado mas que todo papeleo de no se que cosas y luego había sido despachado a "su casa"... hacía ya 4 años que había regresado a Midgard con "buenas intenciones" si a así le podía llamar al castigo de Odín, luego de haber suplantado a Odín y haber fingido su muerte.

Recordaba que había regresado a la Torre Stark y que se había encerrado en su cuarto, demasiado aburrido para hacer otra cosa. Recordaba que alguien había tocaba la puerta de su cuarto pero luego lo que parecía una laguna de recuerdos faltaba entre los acontecimientos después del golpe en la puerta y el hecho de estar en su cama y en total oscuridad.

Levantó la cabeza para ver algo ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar pero cuando trató de incorporarse, algo se lo impidió, sus manos y pies estaban atados a los pilares de la cama, en una posición que parecía que era de ejecución, un poco de miedo recorriendo sus sentidos... tomó cortas inspiraciones tratando de calmarse, todo iba bien, hasta que escuchó un clac, que parecía de tacones... tacones que le parecían conocidos.

"¿Natasha? ¿eres tu?"- no hubo respuesta - "¿Nat? Sabes que estos juegos no me agradan"- y de pronto una risa, demasiado divertida llenó el lugar

"No me digas que tienes miedo, Loki" - se escuchó de nuevo la risita.

"No tengo miedo" - dijo el muy seguro de sí mismo

"Entonces ¿por qué tiemblas?"

"Tonterías, debe ser que no miras bien, es mas enciende la luz, y eso es una orden"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a obedecerte esta noche?"- de nuevo la risa

"¿De que tanto te ríes mujer?"- su respiración acelerándose un poco, quisiera aceptarlo o no, no estaba del todo cómodo atado a la cama de pies y manos con nada mas que su pantalón puesto, esto o parecía algo que haría ella normalmente.

"¿Natasha? ¿sigues allí?"- un poco de pánico en su voz

"¿Tienes miedo guapo?" - un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del semidios, pero esta vez no era por temor.

"¿Nat?" - su voz un poco forzada

Y de pronto sintió algo suave que recorrió su torso y una sensación extraña llenó todos sus sentidos. Natasha recorrió una vez mas el objeto suave y obtuvo la reacción que tanto buscaba de Loki... de pronto el semidios rompió en risas.

"¿que haces?"- preguntó entre risas

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy probando algo"- y su risa se unió a la del semidios, Natasha siguió haciendo cosquillas al semidios, mientras el solamente reía que hasta llegaba a dolerle

"Detente! Suficiente, ya tuviste tu diversión"

"No, hasta que supliques"- ella definitivamente disfrutaba esto, quizá demasiado, pero quería desmotrarle a Loki que ella también podía jugar sucio

"Suficiente!" - dijo él. Ante lo cual Natasha solo respondió pasando la pluma por la planta de los pies del semidios, provocandole otro ataque de risas, el cual parecía no parar.

Si el semidios no acepaba que tendría que suplicarle a su novia, y que al final tendría que también olvidar su orgullo, probablemente saldría con menos dignidad que la que podía perder solo por suplicarle.

"Nat Natasha, es en serio, deten detente" - otra ola de risas invadió la habitación, esta vez de ambos

"No, hasta que lo admitas"- le dijo ella con un tono bastante dulce. Loki soltó un suspiro exagerado e inhaló profundamente antes de empezar de nuevo con sus risas que parecían no iban a detenerse en ningún momento cercano.

"Basta!"- trató que su tono fuera autoritario, pero solo logró sonar ridículo entre risas y hasta un poco desesperado.

"¿Perdón que dijiste?"- preguntó tranquilamente ella

"Detenteee..."-risas- "Para"-risas- "No lo soporto mas"-risas- "yo..."

"Lo siento ¿dijiste algo? No estaba prestando atención"- y siguió con su tarea de recorrer el torso de Loki con la pluma provocando mas cosquillas.

"Por fa..." -risas- "Por favor" -mas risas- "Te lo suplico, basta" - y de pronto, la sensación se detuvo, Natasha encendió las luces y el se quejó un poco por el repentino acto, su respiración era rápida y agotada, le dolían los abdominales de tanto reirse, ella se le quedó viendo con cierto aire de superioridad, pero con una sonrisa muy amplia dibujada en sus labios. Loki inhaló profundamente y dijo

"Eres una desalmada mujer"- y forcejeó tratando de zafarse de los amarres.

"Pero así te encanto"- dijo ella mientras le desataba las manos y los pies.

Una vez el semidios estaba suelto, se abalanzó sobre ella y tomándola en un fuerte abrazo dijo

"Si, así me encantas"- y la besó tiernamente. Y de nuevo ella había conseguido lo que quería... al final ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, mas si se trataba de Loki.

* * *

**Solo algo que se me ocurrió ... espero les guste :)**

**~Lune**


End file.
